


pancakes

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, mya write something that isn’t fluffy domestic kaimaki challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki tries to make pancakes for her boyfriend, but it doesn’t go quite the way she anticipated.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> “Another domestic kaimaki fic?” Yes I know I have a problem :’)

A small hiss came from the kitchen as Maki tossed a square of butter into the hot frying pan, using the butter knife to spread it along the surface of the pan.

Maki was by no means a chef, in fact her cooking was usually mediocre at best, but there were only so many ways you could mess up premade pancake mix. The pan sizzled as she poured the batter into the pan before grabbing a handful of blueberries to drop into her pancake. Without thinking, she arranged the berries into a smiley face and then rolled her eyes at herself. It was small things like these that went to show just how much Kaito had rubbed off on her. 

If you had told her two years ago that she would have been living a happy and peaceful life, in a nice apartment with a loving partner, she would have called you insane. At the same time she would have scoffed at the idea of her going out of her way to make breakfast just to see someone smile. But here she was, on a Sunday morning with her pan sizzling away. Because she was soft for Kaito, and while she wouldn’t have admitted it at first, he made her happy, and she wanted to make him smile too. 

Almost as if he was on cue, Kaito appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. 

“Something smells good,” he murmured, the sleep still evident in his voice. Maki hummed in response, preparing to flip her first pancake as the bubbles in the batter started to pop. 

With swift movements, Maki pushed her spatula beneath the pancake and flipped it over with confidence, only to be greeted with an abomination on the other side. The blueberries had bled on the underside of the pancake, turning her smiley face into one of utter suffering and despair. 

“Oh my god.”

Those were the only words that came out as she looked on, horrified, at her creation, while Kaito laughed hysterically behind her. 

“Look what you’ve done, Maki-roll!” he teased, “you’ve created a monster!”

Turning around, she whacked him with the spatula as he continued to laugh at her. 

Once he had calmed from his hysterics, Kaito placed a kiss on her temple. 

“How about we put this guy out of his misery?”

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread this one this time! So if there’s still mistakes that’s on me haha. I wrote this in like 30 minutes on my phone because I skimmed through just a horrible awful fic that was definitely just written to upset kaimaki shippers, so I wrote this because I needed comfort fic, and this idea made me laugh while I wrote it, so I would say it’s a success! Hope you enjoyed, and have a FANTASTIC day <3


End file.
